Les voix du corps
by Florilea
Summary: Nous sommes un point, fixe, immobile, un court instant. Notre nous ne se conjugue ni au passé, ni au futur. ... Trop lâches pour vivre autre chose. Trop cons pour arrêter, même si ça nous bouffe à tous les deux. OS GW/DM, GW/HP.


_Note de l'auteur : Coucou !_

_Je vous livre ici un petit one-shot sans prétention, basé sur le couple Draco/Ginny (sur fond de Harry/ Ginny), écrit sur le coup de l'inspiration (et parce que la prof de Grec est soporifique, aussi ').._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé D_

_Flo._

_**Les voix du corps**_

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Toutes mes certitudes s'envolent lorsque je suis avec toi. Plus de bien, plus de mal. Seulement l'horrible beauté de nos corps enlacés.

Je me damnerais pour ces cours instants. Non, je suis déjà damnée. Dès le premier baiser, le premier regard, le premier frisson caressant, je me suis maudite.

Oh, Merlin !

Oui, maudite, mais que n'offrirais-je pas pour cette sensation merveilleuse ? J'ai déjà donné ma morale et mon âme : la morale n'est rien, l'âme a peu de prix. Tout n'est plus que délices, abandon de soi, offrande corporelle sans fin. Sans faim ? Oh, j'ai si faim de toi ! Je veux découvrir la moindre parcelle de ton corps, humer les milles fragrances de ton parfum, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir tout pris et qu'il ne reste de toi qu'un corps décharné sans aucune beauté et sans aucun charme. Mais te sentir à moi, en moi. L'extase absolue, au delà du septième ciel, tout donner dans le pêché pour qu'enfin, enfin...

Toucher à peine, oser effleurer ton esprit du bout des doigts, pour un communion totale entre nos deux êtres. Si tu savais...

En fait, non, tu ne le sais que trop bien.. Je peux voir dans chacun de tes regards supérieurs, de tes sourires narquois, l'intime conviction que je t'appartiens. Et pourtant tu as tort,; je ne t'appartiens que de corps, mon esprit, lui, est à un autre. Tu n'as qu'une moitié de Ginny, tout comme je n'ai qu'une moitié de Draco. Mais quelle moitié ! me diras-tu. Oh, la luxure ! Magnifique, la luxure, disait Rimbaud. Comme il avait raison.. Le plus beau des vices; le plus raffiné, le plus exquis. On ne peut s'en lasser, surtout avec toi. J'ai cette image sans cesse dans la tête, de toi et de moi, elle m'obsède, tu m'obsèdes ! Rends moi ma raison, putain de Mangemort de merde ! J'aime Harry, le Survivant, bordel ! Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de..

Oh, je t'en prie, libère moi ! Je ne vis plus que dans l'attente de ces nuits, je nous revois sans cesse, n'importe quand, n'importe où, avec n'importe qui.Toi, moi, nous. Tes cheveux blonds, habituellement si bien coiffés, qui retombent, négligés, sur tes yeux gris, couleur d'acier, couleur de froid. Et ces regards si équivoques.. Cette façon de mordre tes lèvres, les rougissant, le contraste sublime sur ta peau de lait. Et de mordre les miennes, violemment, passionemment, jusqu'à ce que coule le fascinant liquide grenat sur nos mentons marmoréens.. Puis tu m'embrasses, presque avec tendresse, presque avec amour. Comme pour t'excuser. Le goût âcre du sang dans ma bouche ne me révulse pas, m'apaise même. Il me rappelle ma trahison, et toutes les conséquences qu'elle peut avoir, mais me rend étrangement sereine. Tu débouches une bouteille de rhum, boit directement au goulot, me tend la bouteille. L'alcool brûle ma gorge et mes lèvres ensanglantées, mais me détend, et j'oublie. Je ne proteste même pas lorque tu allumes ta cigarette, tes saloperies de plantes. Non, je ne proteste plus. Je tire une bouffée quand tu me la tends, te la rends dans un souffle de fumée. Je ris, tu râles.

Puis, lentement, tu joues avec la multitude de mes boucles rousses et coupes une mèche au canif. Parce que mes cheveux sont si beaux, presque rouges. Selon tes propres mots. Tu défais l'élastique qui retient ma chevelure de tes doigts habiles et doux. Tu m'observes, caresses la peau d'albâtre de mon visage, effleure mes cils et retraces le contour de ma bouche. Tu souris, tu fnis ta clope. Tu l'écrases par terre. Je manque protester, mais je lis dans tes yeux embrumés tout ton désir et dès cet instant, je te suis offerte. Tu embrasses mes cheveux, mon front, mes paupières, mes joues, mon menton. Tu descends vers mon cou et, ardente, je me courbe inconsciemment et incline la tête en arrière. Tu baises, lèches, mords, suces, et déjà ma respiration se fait halletante.. Tu imposes ta marque sur moi d'un suçon, que je devrais dissimuler ensuite. Tu défais un à un les boutons de ma chemise, déposant des milliers de baisers aériens sur mon torse, posant un regard appréciateur sur ma poitrine encore recouverte. J'effleure ta joue du bout des doigts, et défais le soutien-gorge de mon autre main, l'enlève. Aussitôt, tu m'allonges sur le lit. Je te défais de ta chemise, noire sur le blanc, contemple, touche avec bonheur la peau douce et chaude. Tu prends mes mains dans les tiennes, souris, les diriges. Tu me fais découvrir le torse fin, les bras minces et puissants, me laissant parfois masser ton corps, ou tout juste l'effleurer. Tu soupires, fermes les yeux, embrasse mon front en écartant les boucles rousses. Tu lâches mes mains un instant et en profites pour enlever ma jupe, lentement, puis ma culotte, sensuellement. Tu observes ma silhouette diaphane sur la soie sombre, les cheveux couleur de rouille qui forme une corolle autour de ma tête. Blanc. Noir. Rouge.

- Le bien, le mal.. La guerre, le sang, murmures-tu.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

Une litanie que nous répétons, à chaque fois. Des clichés, les seules paroles que nous prononçons pendant l'acte. Sans savoir pourquoi. Pour nous rassurer, peut être. Nous sommes opposés. Nous sommes ennemis. C'est ainsi, c'est très bien.

Tu reprends mes mains, me montres le chemin, et les libères. On se retourne, moi sur toi, nue alors que tu es en pantalon. Je défais la boucle de ta ceinture sans te quitter des yeux, tu mets ta main sur ma taille, pour que je me rapproche. Nos lèvres se touchent un millième de seconde et il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Nous ne sommes jamais revenus en arrière. Nous ne sommes jamais allés de l'avant.

Nous sommes un point, fixe, immobile, un court instant. Notre nous ne se conjugue ni au passé, ni au futur. Quand bien même il y aurait un "nous", il n'aurait pas les folles chimères de l'avenir, ni les douces nostalgies d'une histoire lointaine . Nous ne sommes que présent, courtes secondes,infimes minutes, minuscules heures. Trop lâches pour vivre autre chose. Trop cons pour arrêter, même si ça nous bouffe à tous les deux.

Je pourrais te dire que tout est fini. Qu'aujourd'hui, dans une heure, j'épouse Harry, le doux et aimant Potter. Que je porterai son nom, et ses enfants. Que nous aurons deux garçons et une fille, et nous vivrons tous dans une jolie maison, à la campagne, loin de l'agitation. Qu'il a plein de projets,qu'il est ton opposé parfait. Que notre amour est possible à tous les temps, et aussi fou et stupide que cela puisse te paraître, que je le chérirai probablement jusqu'à ma mort. Que sa joie, son bonheur d'homme amoureux sont communicatifs. Qu'avec les années, je pourrai même être heureuse avec lui, qui sait ?

Qu'il est l'équilibre qui me manque, l'élément sain qu'il faut à ma vie avant que je m'y perde.

Oui, je pourrais te dire tout ça.

Mais pourrais-tu seulement le comprendre ? As-tu déjà écouté quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ?

Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que tout ce que je trouve à penser pendant que ma mère ajuste ma belle robe blanche, c'est à toi, la petite fouine vicieuse de Serpentard ? Alors que je m'apprète à me marier à ton pire ennemi ?

Non, tu ne pourrais pas, oui tu es égocentrique, peut-être que tu m'imagines, là, et que ça te fait bien marrer. Pauvre abruti. Tu penses que c'est une victoire sur Harry. Tu voudrais que je pense à toi tout le temps, quand je suis avec lui, quand il me fait l'amour. Avec Harry, nous ne baisons jamais, nous faisons toujours l'amour. L'idée du sexe pour le sexe lui est totalement inconnue, et parfois, ça me fait du bien de me sentir aimée.

Mais on sait tous les deux que j'te quitterai pas, que j'en aurai pas le courage. Tu me quitteras pas non plus, la situation t'amuse trop pour ça. Même si on s'aime pas, si on s'fait mal, on en a rien à foutre, au fond. On comble un vide, ni plus, ni moins. T'es comme les chats qu'achètent les vieilles dames quand elle sont seules, juste une putain de compensation affective. Bien que toi et affective dans la même phrase soit une idée plutôt comique... T'es une peluche sans sentiment que je pourrais jeter quand bon me semble, que j'ai juste envie d'avoir contre moi, et qui n'a pas d'autre utilité qu'une banale union de corps. Ouais, c'est ça, et tu ressens la même chose pour moi. On s'en fout, on le sait, on se ment pas, on se promet rien.

Tu te marieras, toi aussi, peut-être, juste pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy. Tu la choisiras belle, pas trop chiante, douce et soumise, et surtout à mon opposé. Serai-je toujours ta maîtresse ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Peut-être que j'aimerai trop Harry et que l'idée de le tromper me deviendra insupportable. Peut-être que tu t'y attacheras, à ta petite femme fade et docile. J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie de savoir.

Et peut-être, aussi, qu'on partira tous les deux, qu'on les plantera tous, et qu'on s'aimera. Je pourrais partir, là, ne pas épouser le sauveur du monde magique. Tomber amoureuse de toi, et on se barrerait loin, très loin, là où personne ne pourrait nous trouver. On passerait nos journée comme ces heures clandestines, à faire l'amour, on oublirait tout, les autres et le monde. Un présent infini, et nos deux êtres en plein milieu.

Mais c'est une idée stupide, n'est-ce pas ? On est rien l'un pour l'autre, un moyen de partager sa solitude à deux, de changer le quotidien, de tout envoyer en l'air.

Tu m'es utile, c'est réciproque. Restons amants, restons en là.

Et ce soir, je l'épouserai. Et tu auras perdu.


End file.
